sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Althea Jarry
| last seen = | appearances = 11 episodes (see below) | portrayed by = Annabeth Gish }} Lieutenant Althea Jarry is the head of the San Joaquin Sheriff Department, Charming-Morada Sub-Station on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Played by American actress Annabeth Gish, Althea makes her debut on the episode in the series' seventh season. Sent to replace the late Eli Roosevelt as Lieutenant, Althea plays a recurring role through the same season, and was last seen in the series' finale episode, , in the series' seventh, and final, season. Biography Season 7 Ex Police Chief Wayne Unser visits Sheriff Jarry at the police station. He accepts a part-time job as a consulting investigator and tells her he wants all the information she has on the Tara Knowles murder case. Jarry informs him that the only SAMCRO member they haven't been able to question is Juice Ortiz, but Unser assures her Juice wouldn't know anything about the murder as he is like a child, not too savvy. Unser also mentions that Jax Teller is "formidable, as smart as he is dangerous". Jarry keep this in mind as Unser departs. ("Toil and Till") Unser visits her again and as part of his deal for Juice, saying that the Chinese were responsible for Tara's murder and that he cannot divulge to her the source of his intel. Later, she visits Diosa when Ken Haas presses assault charges against Nero Padilla and Gemma Teller Morrow. Jax tells her that they have no problems with the Chinese and it becomes apparent that Jarry is attracted to SAMCRO member Chibs Telford. Jax takes advantage of this and has Chibs pay off Jarry to drop the APB on Juice. Jarry and Chibs bond while discussing his facial scars and a gunshot scar on her abdomen. ("Playing with Monsters") Jarry goes to Scoops, after two police officers are shot, to talk with Jax about SAMCRO involvement. While they are sitting and talking, an Asian man jumps out of van and throws a grenade through the front window. Chibs grabs Jarry and pushes her to the floor. He protects Jarry by covering her with his body during the blast. Chibs asks Jarry if she would please allow him to take her home, where they have sex in the shower. Afterwards, Chibs gets a call telling him to come to Diosa. The Chinese had just shot up the brothel and massacred all the girls. Chibs tells Jarry he has to leave, and that she should put her clothes on too. The next day Jarry is standing outside Red Woody when the guys walk out. Jax asks what she needs. She tells them she want to talk to Chibs. She knows the phone call he received was about Diosa. Chibs tells her that SAMCRO is going to ensure it doesn't happen again, to just lay low. She explains that everyone is taking an interest. To which Chibs says I thought we had an understanding. Then as he tries to figure out what she wants out of the professional relationship, asks if she wants more money. Jarry explains that she takes the money because in order to do her job effectively, it requires her to work with the bad guys. She takes the money because the bad guys feel safe, and that builds trust. Then Chibs inquires about the sex, asking if it was a way of "building trust". To which she asks his opinion. Then he explains that he cannot rat and she should know that, but he doesn't want her getting hurt either. Chibs tells her that the club is working on it and that maybe he could throw something her way to give her a win, and promises no more dead bodies. Jarry tells him she can't lay low. Chibs understands and says he needs to go. She pulls him in for a kiss, and tells him to be safe. Chibs goes to Jarry's place and she tells him that some "Aryan Psycho" tried to kill one of her sheriffs. She tells him that she always puts herself in these bad situations and should have seen everything that was coming. Chibs says "OK", and begins to leave. They begin to argue about their relationship, when Chibs tells her that the sex is great and when she is not in turmoil, she is actually a lot of fun. She slaps him in the face and then he slaps her in the face. Jarry then rushes at Chibs and rips his clothes off. They proceed to have sex on the floor. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Law Enforcement Category:Recurring characters Category:Alive